


To the Wild

by TheHuskyDragon



Category: Death Stranding (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Sex, Biting, Blood, Coming Untouched, M/M, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Behavior, Seriously There’s No Plot, nothing extreme i promise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:09:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26130070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHuskyDragon/pseuds/TheHuskyDragon
Summary: Just a simple fic; Higgs likes the taste of Sam’s blood
Relationships: Sam Porter Bridges/Higgs Monaghan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 76





	To the Wild

**Author's Note:**

> Here’s something really short cuz I’m still not done with the last chapter 💀something to let y’all know I’m still alive asdfs 
> 
> I WILL still get it out. Honest to god; I just haven’t been in the right head space to write lately, but that’s not what this fic is about
> 
> Anyway. I either dreamt this or thought of it right before falling asleep, but Higgs goin a little bonkers for Sam’s blood is Good so I hope some of y’all agree

Higgs throws his head back against the thin sheets. Sam’s rough thrusts rock his body, the cot frame creaking ominously. Sam’s body is slick and so hot against him, the cross scar on his belly rubbing against Higgs’ cock. He’s close already, which isn’t unusual. 

A drawn out whine falls from his mouth. Higgs wraps his arms around Sam’s broad shoulders, feels the muscles tense on the next thrust in. 

“Feel good?” Sam murmurs in Higgs’ ear. He tangles his fingers into Sam’s hair and tugs. Higgs swallows down his resulting groan in a wet kiss. 

It’s soon broken with Higgs pulling back for air. Sam fills him up so much. Dazedly he wonders how he got so lucky, got out of Her clutches and fell into Sam’s arms. The delicious stretch and burn of Sam fucking into him, the lewd noises of their hips connecting pull tears to brim Higgs’ eyes. Sam notices and wipes away at a tear that had fallen down his temple. A particularly hard thrust makes more fall, so Sam keeps up the rhythm. 

Noises routinely fall from Higgs and grunts and groans come from the man above him. Higgs’ eyes flutter, his makeup no doubt a mess on his cheeks. He wonders if anyone monitors this room, watches the cameras… the thought of someone watching them, hearing Higgs fall apart further drives him insane. 

Below the satisfactory feeling of Sam’s cock, there’s  _ something _ that still feels empty. He needs something… something’s missing. 

“Fuck… Higgs…”

Barely audible against Higgs’ panting is Sam’s own noises. He’ll never get tired of hearing Sam say his name like  _ that… _ the only thing better is Sam screaming it…

Not that he has many chances to cause that. 

He feels along the rough skin of Sam’s shoulders. Porting day in and out leaves the skin broken and bruised. He can feel the difference in texture with his fingertips. 

Still with his hands in Sam’s hair, he trails biting kisses from his jaw down his neck. Along the way he licks up beads of sweat, enjoying the strange  _ buzz _ he’d feel on his tongue whenever he’d  _ ingest _ any of Sam’s fluids. 

Was it because he was a repatriate? And Higgs was so entwined with BTs?

_ That didn’t matter now.  _

The static-like feeling grows when Higgs’ tongue reaches the broken skin on his shoulder. It’s the perfect underlay to the pleasure wracking his brain. He wants  _ more— _

He hears Sam’s stifled yell before he realizes the pressure on his teeth. Then he tastes his blood. 

_ Fuckfuckfuck _ . 

His hips thrust against Sam, up, his cock along his scarred stomach and back against Sam’s hips. The knot in his belly tightens, the empty space inside of him filled. Before he realizes it, Higgs is cumming hard, his eyes rolling back and a groan forcing its way out of him. 

His jaw tightens, despite Sam’s insistent pushing against him, hand braces on his forehead. Trails of blood seep out around Higgs’ teeth— both chiralium and real— and down his chin. 

It takes what feels like an eternity for him to remember how to breathe. He pries his jaw off of Sam, taking a last good lick at the wound and swallows the blood that leaked into his mouth. It  _ burns _ , just barely, making him crave for more. 

The feeling will probably never be fulfilled, Higgs thinks vaguely before crying out. Sam suddenly starts thrusting his hips again. 

“ _ Yes— _ “

Sam’s face is twisted up in a mixture of pain and concentration. Higgs braces himself as much as he can; the sensations are unusually so much more  _ sharper _ . He’s not normally  _ this _ sensitive after cumming… he digs his nails into Sam’s upper arms. 

The muscles of his abdomen clench, his legs tensing around Sam’s hips. His softening cock leaks between their stomachs. “S—Sammy— oh fuck,”

Tears are falling from his eyes more, now. Blearily, Higgs reaches up and digs his fingers into the shallow bite he’d caused. Sam’s reaction is immediate, stilling on the next thrust and shoulders hunching. His breath catches in his throat. Higgs feels him pulse inside of him, feels the way Sam’s cum pumps him full. 

_ That _ gives him the buzz too, Higgs dimly realizes. He thinks about the feeling of Sam’s chest rising and falling against him— Sam has more or less collapsed on him after a moment— as he licks the blood from his fingers. 

“Shit. Give me a warning next time, eh?” Sam pants, breath warm on Higgs’ skin. His fingers toy with Higgs’ hair.  _ Sam’s a nice weight on him… _

“No promises,” he replies with a smile. 

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr is Higgs-the-god! You can find ways to support me there and request stuff to write! 
> 
> Unrelated to this fic, but you can see pics of my rats at nikis-rattery also on tumblr


End file.
